Can you love him?
by luckywolf14
Summary: takes place in AU of my own making. slow RinHaru, the T rateing is going to come later on but for now it's kid fluff. i will not say anything about this you must read it yourself. Rin x Haru, maybe a side Rei x Nagisa
1. Chapter 1- The Wall

_In a world,_

_Long before any one could remember there was a world that only had one species at the top of the food chain but then there came another and shared the planet with them._

_One of the species were giants but were a mix of an animal like a female with cat ears and a tail while her sister would have a Dog's ears and a tail and so on every one of them had a different animal others had the same but acted completely different from one another, they were called zoohumagoloziansly but called damials for short._

_The other species were small only about 3 or 4 inches tall compared to the animal people, they had their own special uniqueness they could heal abnormally quickly and could grow back missing limbs if needed they were called heaumaoogisous but nicknamed healers for short._

_Centuries passed and war was close theses two species refused to live together and neither could remember who was first._

_After much war two decided to make peace between them so they made a compromise._

_Half of the Earth belong to one species the other half to the other species as it was split with a giant wall all around the world_

_..._

_And years would go by they hardly spoke to one another few did and that was only for business or small talk until_

_..._

_two of them from both sides became friends and eventually became something more._

The wall.

The young boy didn't remember why he came to to the wall in the first place. But then again...

this is the wall that is separating two different species. The wall was older then he could have guessed and taller too around 6 feet he guessed, it was covered with long, green vines that covered some of the cracks in the wall. The light-green vines now, just sprouting new purple flower buds showing it was the beginning of spring.

He sighed and turned away, it's not like he's just going to leave from just staying here one minute. His house was a while away and doesn't get to come he often, the last time he was here it was about 4 years ago when he was about 8. He stopped coming because he knew he wouldn't get a chance to view past the wall until he was older and even now he can't view over it.

The young boy looked for a way to kill time and saw a large,towering tree that grew only a few feet away from the wall. The branches that were supposed to hang over the wall were cleanly cut while the others on the other side grew without care as the green lives provided much shade. The blue eyed kid decided to climb it he always liked being up high he was part bird anyway. Yes, he was a daminal having wings of a bird and his hair that ended near his neck slowly transitioning in to feathers.

Once he climbed and was on top of a high branch he dazed out into the world. The Danimal could have just flown on to a high branch but he knew as soon as he flaps his wings he's not going to stop. The blue eyed boy opened his wings a little letting the soft breeze move every black feather, as it went through every feathering moving it just a little bit as he felt lighter and lighter with every passing second as his eyes drifted shut only focusing on the feeling, it was like a drug to him. Yet,he couldn't take flight yet, not yet he didn't want to waste his energy yet he still needs to fly home and thats a while away. His eyes opened and viewed downward was about 15 feet high viewing from his left to right the entire horizon from as far as the eye could see. He viewed one side and could just make out a few small buildings in the distance from where he lives. The other side filled with small people and little buildings, still he never seen one face to face before, only pictures in his history books at school.

'I wish I could see one up close' he thought.

It was the early afternoon and a soft breeze came by the sun was blocked by the foliage of the leaves and branches, but just breaking though as rays dance on the branches and on the Daminal. The rays of sunlight breaking though and shinning on him made him feel warmer, his dark gray shirt absorbing the light. (he wore a long sleeve dark gray shirt with dark blue jeans.)

The young boy leaned against the tree trunk slouching, folding his wings so he could lean against the trunk more correctable softly drifting to sleep he wasn't scared of falling he slept in trees much higher before when he was younger and still occasionally does. As his eyes drifted shut and his mind slowly drifting he heard a cracking of a few branches.

'Must be a bird or squirrel or something.' He thought instantly and drifted back asleep.

Until he heard a few more branches breaking and a fearful scream from a child as if falling. The dark haired boy then felt something hit and land on his face. His blue eyes burst open meeting a pair of red eyes. He tried to jolt back but was already leaning against the tree trunk.

-?-

He was now sitting straight up, his hands griping the branch he was sitting on with a new found fear of falling if he let go. while his heart was beating rapidly and mind raced to comprehend what was happening. After a few moments he remembered he had to breath he forgot how to for a moment then he realized he's been staring at the pair of bright red eyes on his face without blinking. The dark haired boy slowly relaxed a bit as he took in deep, calming breathes and blinked at the pair of eyes which now screamed fear and a bit of confusion.

A few more moments and neither did nothing but only stare, after what felt like an eternity the red eyed one spoke "Uh...Hi." It came out as forced and his voice cracked slightly.

The other said nothing at first still trying to understand what happened and opened his mouth to speak only to realize the person on his face was sprawled out his arms spread over his nose, legs on top of his mouth and his head on the bump of his nose.

The Daminal pried one of his hands of the tree and slowly not to startle him reached a hand and picked up the person by grabbing him by the back of his shirt. The other immediately flinched, shut his eyes, and prepared himself for the worst only to be surprised as he was gently set back down on the same branch the daminal was sitting on. He peeked just one eye opened to only see the hand that picked him up was retreating back and onto the lap of the much taller boy in front of him.

"Hi'' The black haired boy said at last.

He finally saw what the other looked like he had short, red hair almost resembling the color of a plum, a pale face, thin, and he already knew what color his eyes were from staring at them so long, he appeared the same age as him. (He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.)

He ultimately realized the other was a healer. 'He was-' the boys thoughts were interrupted by the other.

"Uh...I-I'm Rin." The red head replied trying hard to keep it steady but obviously failing.

"...I'm Haru. "

-?-

More silence.

Haru looked up where the boy came from and wondered how he even made it that far up into the tree considering his hight and how he even got over the wall which separated their kind. Rin noticed the daminal's actions and connected the dots.

"I climb up. " the red eyed boy answered the unasked question.

"But how did you get so high up?"

"I really like climbing." That was when Haru looked back down at him and noticed he was smiling. A genuine smile.

Again they said nothing for a moment.

"Your a Daminal aren't you?" Rin said stating it more then questioning it.

As Haru nodded the red head's smile only grew. "Cool! So what kind of animal are you mixed with? Is it a snake, or a wolf, or how bout a shark!" He never stopped smiling.

Haru slowly smiled at the other's enthusiasm and simply answered "With a hawk."

This was when Rin's smile disappeared and left a fearful look on his face. "L-Like...you eat things smaller than you?" His voice was now shaky and he took a few steps back but continued "like mice, and small birds, and healers?" His voice cracking on the last part.

"N-NO." Haru said a little too forcefully, "I-We don't eat t-that stuff;only eat fish. I'm mixed with a Osprey, we don't eat that stuff only fish. " his voice sounding a little desperate as he tried to explain.

He had a chance to make a new friend and didn't want to mess it up especially with a Healer 'Well we don't usually eat that stuff just not healers' he thought but quickly stopped the voice in his head.

Of corse it was true they do only eat fish but when there is none they will settle for hares, smaller birds and such but almost no Daminals have ever wanted or have ate healers before many found it to be cannabalistic but, then those fearful made up rumors which was one of the reasons Healers and Daminals don't talk often. Haru was so caught up trying to explain he didn't realize he was leaning more and more forward toward the small Healer. Making him take a few more steps back and slowly put his hands up innocently.

The Danimal quickly leaned back ashamed of what he did "S-Sorry."

He quickly looked away avoiding the others gaze.

"I-it's ok."

More silence

"Sooo what's it like to fly?" Rin spoke trying to break the silence again.

And with that Haru could only smile at that question.


	2. Chapter 2- The Wind

The wind

Haru flew through the sky, feeling the breeze move every little feather. The wind blew and threw his black hair tossing and moving it in all directions, his clothes a bit loose was wiping around and looked as if they were dancing to the wind. It was then when haru's blue eyes became lustrous as if he became more alive. His heart was beating faster as he soar higher and quicker, his wings keeping the same rhythmic beat.

The view of the ground made the trees look a lot smaller yet, you could still see how the tall grass is blown by the wind and the movement of the trees. The other birds flew around him singing new songs matching the melody the wind and trees were singing. It was as if everything was alive dancing and singing each in their own way yet harmonizing perfectly with each other.

It was truly a sight to behold the sun shined with a few clouds blocking it making beautiful golden rays giving spotlights in random places, the clouds were puffy like cotton candy and was as white as white can be. The self-generated beauty of nature was breathtaking, near the wall there was a vast land of trees tall as tall can be filled with animals making their own music along with the natural voice of nature. He never wanted to stop flying.

It was then he heard a cry of excitement and he realized he wasn't flying alone their in his hands, he held the same healer he meet just a few moments ago. One hand gently but firmly wrapped around him with his arms coming out on the top of his mitt and his other hand under his feet ready to catch him if he somehow slipped through. He had forgotten about him as soon as he took flight. Their conversation quickly came back to him now.

-?-

"Sooo what's it like to fly?" Rin spoke trying to break the silence again.

Haru could only smile at that question. Haruka always liked taking about fly but didn't really have anyone to talk about it to most of his family is pars osprey or some other hawk and he didn't really have that much friends besides two, and he didn't want to talk about it to them because he didn't want to make them feel bad for not being able to fly like him.

Haru Nanase opened his mouth to speak to Rin Matsuoka and got lost with the words as he poured on and on, about the awe-inspiring feeling of flight. How its the best feeling in the world because you feel weightless, and free, and being free is the best feeling in the world. It gives you a feeling inside that warms your entire heart and gives you a weightless feeling, it tears you away from reality and let's you join a new world that's only full of only that liberating feeling, it make you feel like your going to explode with the seer rush of it all, it makes smiling not enough that you want to scream to the heavens on the sheer astonish-meant of it all, of how-.

Nanase stopped in mid sentence a his smile disappearing, his hands in the air trying to show what he meant, as he realized who he was talking to and looked back down at Rin. He had the biggest smile on his face Haru had ever seen his eyes burst with excitement.

As soon as Haru stopped talking Rin excitedly spoke up, "WOW! That sounds amazing! I always want to fly. I mean I always liked climbing trees just so I could go on the top to feel the wind as if I'm flying. But with you I mean you could literally fly anytime you want, and and can I go with flying with you?!" He rushed out all in one breath.

The winged boy eyes widen at the request. He never took anyone flying before, he hadn't even flown with anyone before not even his close family his parents were always too busy with work and his grandmother had gotten to old. Was it even safe for him to take a healer with him?

When the healer didn't receive an answer he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck turning away saying, "B-But you know you don't have to I'm just throwing out some ideas." His hand fell from his neck and looked back at the daminal "Pretty stupid idea huh?" He faked a smile.

The sapphire eyed boy wasn't sure about how to respond to the request was there any way he could even take him flying like in his hands? Is that safe, or is it better to put him in his pocket, or would that insult him by making him feel like a toy? He could just let him sit on his shoulder but there's no guarantee he could hold on. Of corse he could always deny the request but then he realized Rin never flown before, he never felt the wind at breath taking speeds, he never felt the extraordinary feeling of it all. A shudder went through his spine at the acknowledgment of it all. The Daminal shook his head no both to clear it and to answer the red head's question. Maybe hands are the better idea. The winged boy set his hand down in front of the red eyed boy who looked surprised at the gesture.

"Climb on. "

Matsuoka looked at the hand unsurely but walked on top of it. The Daminal then raised him up in the air the movement made Rin sit down as Haru got up and put his other hand around him making sure he wouldn't fall off and prepared to take flight.

-?-

Haruka focused back to his flying he could think about this later but right now he just wants to make his friend's first time flying something special. He did flips and spirals and barrel rolls in the air as he flew, Matsuoka was startled a bit from the tricks but he seemed to love them much to the Danimal's happiness. He slowed his speed and began to glided instead. They flew over the forest, Rin seemed to like the change of scenery. The trees were tall and had a dark emerald shade.

There was miles and miles of the greenish until the Daminal spotted a bit of blue, it seemed to be a small lake. The osprey hybrid got an idea, he flew up higher and higher until the spot of blue was hardly visible. He then stopped flapping his wings, folded them down, and began to fall.

"Uh Haru what are you doing?" The Healer questioned looking back at him.

"I just want to show you something. " he responded in a monotone voice.

They continued to fall now gaining more and more momentum. He learned a trick back then and it was the greatest move he could do.

"Haru maybe you should pull up now." The red head said his voice staring to panic.

"Not yet." His face was becoming stern and had a concentrated look on. He must keep his concentration or he could screw this up. They fell farther and farther until they were 60 feet from the ground.

"Haru?"

50 feet.

"Maybe you should stop now."

40 feet.

"Haru! If you don't pull up-!" He cut himself off once he saw the harden expression on his face stair straight ahead.

30 feet

The Daminal began to unfold his wings, his concentrated,stern face never showed any other emotion. They were now surrounded by the trees the ground still approaching, but he knew what he was doing he did this before not with anyone else with him but he did do this before.

20 feet.

"HARU!"

"Trust me!"

10 feet.

Haruka rapidly spread out his wings giving them both a sudden jolt earning a yelp from the small Healer, as the ground stopped approaching. But it didn't end there since the Nanase was falling diagonally he game much needed speed, then he started to doge the trees. Going left and right up and down avoiding the branches. Rin seemed torn from looking at what was happening and from closing his eyes waiting for it to stop. This continued on for a few more seconds until they were in a clearing, Haruka flew lower almost touching the ground.

It was then when he questioned his passenger, "Hey Rin."

"What? Is it over?" His hands were on his eyes blocking the view to anything but darkness.

"Look. " was all the Daminal said.

Rin slowly unclasped his hands away from his eyes and saw what Nanase was trying to show him. They were over the small lake Haru saw, they were now gliding on the surface less then an inch away from it. It was then when he stared at his reflection on the crystal clear water he saw Haru's. it wasn't harden anymore it now had a softness to it a small smile appearing. The crimson eyed boy let his hand down and touched the smoothness of the surface, the waterways a bit cold but he didn't appear to mind. The flyer looked down and saw his own reflection staring back at him, he viewed the Healer's mirror self and his face bared a smile but his eyes looked to be in a oneirism state. Maybe this was like a dream to him after all this is his first time flying.

The Daminal then looked past his reflection and saw there was fish underneath he licked his lips and thought 'I'll comeback here later to get some.' He recalled the last time he flew and ate it did not end well. The blue eyed boy turned sideways the ends of his dark wings dipping in the water as he turned. Then went back to the way he was parallel to the glistening water.

"Hey Haru. Grab me by the arms."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

The young boy shifted his hands and was doing as the Healer requested holding him up by his arms. The young Healer then let his legs run across the water then stiffen his legs to ski across the surface. The azure eyed boy noticed this and gave a small smile. This was odd for him because he almost never smiles but this young boy could just show up and make him smile a lot more. How odd it was for him. After some time, Haruka flew back to the tree where they met and set Matsuoka down on a low hanging branch where they met eye to eye. Nanase was painting a bit from all the activity.

"Thank you."

The black haired boy looked at him puzzling until he remembered this was all his idea. He explained it wasn't a problem and he enjoyed it and it should happen again; he also asked if he should leave him at the tree or take him to the wall. The cherry eyed boy waved it off and responded he didn't need to go home yet; yet the blueberry eyed boy did. His parents wouldn't be home for a while but he knew if he didn't get home soon his grandmother would start to worry. They said their partings and made plans for the next day. The Daminal was confused seeing how the young boy still wanted to be with him and referring to him as a 'friend'. Haru didn't get friends (besides the two he has) very often his personality of seriousness seemed to push kids away seeing all they want is fun and games. The ebony haired boy then took his leave flying off only turning back for a second seeing that his new 'friend' was waving goodbye with a grin plastered on his face.

'Hmm,' Haru thought, 'A new friend.'

He liked the sound of that.

**ok author talking: ya i normal won't upload chapters this fast because of procrastination, school,and other responsibilities so don't rush me. any way i plan to make this story supper long so if you don't like slow romances with a lot of words turn back now, but if you don't like these kinds of stories you came to the right place. Any way thanks for reading i'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as posable.  
**


End file.
